


School is for Fools

by Kronos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, M/M, Student Harry, Student Louis, Student Niall, Student Zayn, Teacher Liam, larry - Freeform, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kronos/pseuds/Kronos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say the student is able to teach the teacher, but that isn't entirely true. What happens during and after school are entirely different from what happens in class. The student has much to learn, and the teacher has much to teach. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or, the one where Liam's teaching One Direction and 5SOS and Zayn craves some attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	School is for Fools

I survey over my oh-so lively first period of students. Really, it's divided unfairly to the point where there are only a few girls. My eyes specifically study three boys, one sitting completely in the midst of the girls, one with an obnoxiously funny laugh, and another murmuring with the guys. They seem like they all know each other somehow, but that's beyond me. 

"Okay, so," I announce over the useless chatter of my students. "I'm going to take attendance, then we'll get started." 

Immediately, a hand flew into the air. 

"Yes?" I ask. The girl's hand retracts as fast as it went airborne and she smiles sweetly. Her gaze, along with her friends', is entirely on me. 

"I didn't catch your name, Mr...?" 

"Payne, but you can call me whatever is respectful and easy for you to remember." I shrug and flop carelessly into my sick rolling chair. My attendance sheet is already occupying the front of the screen, and my nervous side thanks my sophisticated side for pulling my shit together. 

"Alright, uh... Ashton Irwin?"

"Right here, sir." A voice lifts my eyes to its host. A young man has his hand half raised while his other is around a girl. With somewhat blonde hair framing his forehead, I smile and nod to him. 

"Perrie Edwards?"

"Present!" The girl who asked for my name chirps before her friends burst into laughter. 

Seconds prior to the bell ringing, three more girls slither in and sit around the boy with the annoyingly adorable laugh. I choose to excuse their near absence because after all, it is the first day of school, and they weren't even late. 

"Sorry sir, we were helping Mr. Brockman and Mr. Kennedy." The tallest one muses sheepishly beside the happy blonde boy. They could either be related, best friends, or even dating. 

"No problem," I shrug and turn back to my screen. "Eleanor, is it? I'm tired of last names already." I grin at my laziness. 

"Right here." A girl near Perrie raises her hand briefly, and I hear the one over by the boys who was murmuring scoff. Next, the boy in the midst of the girls practically shrinks into his seat in anticipation or something. I nod, but suspiciously eye the silent war between the two gentlemen. 

"Callum?"

"'Ey." 

"Michael?" 

"What he said." Another voice mirrors the first, then chuckles. I look up to see both boys smiling despite their countless tattoos and lip rings. 

"Harry?"

"Here." A voice mewls lowly. What a shy class. 

"Kim?"

"Hellü!" The tall girl who came in with the other late bloomers cheers, whereas they all snicker at her antics. 

"Niall?"

"What she said!" He mocks Michael, who shoots him a playful glare. 

"Luke?" 

"Wait, what?" A boy rapidly pulls his face away from his super interesting jacket zipper. 

"Nothing, nothing... Lewis?" 

"It's Louis, mate."

"My bad." I say and lift my eyes again. I'm caught in the expansive glare of a tattooed, pierced, and darkly clothed youth. He and Harry obviously had a bad stride, that's for fucking sure. What a way to use an attitude against a teacher.

"Hensley?"

"Yoooo." The girl teases after leaning into Kim with surprisingly silent laughter. Kim tips over into Niall, who eventually collapses onto her for help. 

"Sophia?" 

"Hey." A smooth, flirtatious voice coos. I feel my gut turn in disgust, and don't bother to look up. 

"Hmm, Gladys?" 

"Irwin!" Ashton chants and the girl beside him blushes profusely. She's partially buried into him, and mostly locked onto Ashton. 

"I'm here." She says across the tables. 

"Nathalye, is it?"

"Püma!" A girl squeaks and causes everyone except Louis and Harry into hysterics. 

"Püma? What's... What's püma?" I ask lightly. 

"Oh god, oh god!" Niall laughs. Kim's gasping beside him, while Hensley is practically out of her seat. 

"Okay, then, last but not least," I pause to squint at my old-ass screen. "Zayn?" 

Nothing. 

"Zayn?" I glance around the room to watch the students glare about and murmur. "Has anyone seen him this morning?"

"Yeah, he -"

Just then, I hear the door open to my classroom and wait for whoever it is to enter. When they come into full view, I'm partially shocked. The boy has a black-hued quiff, a lip ring bathed in light, purposefully ripped jeans, grey v-neck, leather jacket, and dirty black combat boots. His skin is permanently painted in inked tattoos, some colored, some not. His tattoos reach his neck and wrists by the looks of it all. 

"Are you Zayn?"

"Am I late?" He hisses back. I frown. 

"Yes, you are."

"Then there you go." He - Zayn sarcastically sparks and makes his way next to a smirking Louis. Okay, then...

"Alright, since we have the opportunity to hold hands and run around in circles and daisies like Care Bears," I lead my sentence on, and get many confused eyes. Walking over and sitting on my desk with my legs parted, I clarify with, "And because I have no work for you lot today, we're going to do the whole introduction thing." 

"Joy." Zayn murmurs a little too loudly over beside Louis. 

"Is there a problem, Zayn?"

"Do you want the truth?" He snaps again, and this time I'm ready for it. 

"Do you want detention?"

Zayn pauses, his eyelids narrowing. On one hand, he's very attractive for a teenager. On the other, he's a douche. "Giving me detention won't change my opinion of you."

"If that's the problem here, I don't give a crap. Now," I look around the ring of uncomfortable students. "You, Mr. Quiet. Tell me your name and something interesting."

"Uh," The boy straightens in his seat, and shyly watches me like he's only comfortable around girls. "I'm Harry, and I like cats."

Niall giggles while Kim shushes him, and Louis rolls his eyes sassily. 

"You." I point at Ashton.

"I'm Ashton, and Gladys." 

"What?" 

"I'm Ashton," He repeats slowly. "And Gladys."

"You have two bodies? Sounds kinky." I tease, and Gladys is a mixture of horror and humor. 

"No no, you said say your name... Which is Ashton," He prompts me, like I'll write a fucking novel over how I know everything. "And something interesting. So, I said Gladys." 

"That's..." I trail off momentarily as the class watched Gladys cling to Ashton like a shy koala. "That's adorable. Okay, now you."

"I'm Perrie, and I like this class the most." She beams at me. I nearly flush at the awkward silence and the quiet scribbling of a pen. 

"You can say that you like me, Perrie. Everyone knows it." I stick my nose in the air confidently, to which the class chuckles as one. Except, the absence of Louis and Zayn's voices is clear. I can't help but notice them staring at their knees. "You."

"I'm Nathalye, and I'm friends with these three losers." She grins and points at Hensley, Kim, and Niall, who fake swoons. 

"Sounds interesting enough. You, Mr. Sincere." I point at Louis. 

"You lot know my name, and something interesting about me is that I've been to jail twice." 

"Well." I say jokingly. 

"I'm just kidding, I've never been to jail. The only thing really interesting about me is that I'm Zayn's canvas." 

"Canvas?" I raise my brows in a teasing manner, to which Zayn rolls his eyes and goes back to writing whatever on his knees. 

"For tattoos, mate. We're nothing more than brothers." 

"Okay, you." I point to Eleanor.

"I'm Eleanor, but you can call me Ellie, and Harry is the brother I never had." She innocently chimes and snuggles into Harry's side, who grows more pale. Louis grunts near inaudibly, then takes a note from Zayn. I narrow my eyes once more and decide to let that one slide. 

"You."

"I'm Kim, aaand, uh... I'm not that interesting." She shrugs carelessly. 

"Obviously." Zayn retorts. 

"Hey, fuck you." She snaps, to which I don't care. Zayn stares at me accusingly. 

"You're going to let her say that?"

"It was something interesting. How about you try topping that?" I flatten my tone to sound sarcastic. 

"Alright, fine," He growls. "I'm Zayn Malik, and I like it up the fucking ass." 

"Obviously..." Kim snickers. I try desperately hard not to laugh, so I put on my best Batman façade. 

"Both of you, my classroom after school."

"Oh, yay," Zayn cheers. "A threesome, at long last!" 

"Malik." I spit venomously, to which he ceases. The class cringes with every step I take towards the brute kid. His dark brown eyes suck into mine as I tower over the passing students. Eyes from all directions are pasted onto me, but mine only reciprocate the hate into one specific student. "Give me the note."

"What?" He narrows his eyes arrogantly at me, which makes my tolerance slim like it's on Weight Watchers. Gladys shifts behind me after I pass Louis. 

"Give me the note, Malik." I say coolly. 

"What note, sir?" He chirps up at me innocently. I just barely hear Louis rustle some paper and curse profoundly under his breath. I smile and turn around to snatch it from him and unfold it. When I do, I'm glad I'm not facing the class. 

Countless remarks on my ass, my crotch, my personality and spunk litter the page. My eyes skim over the conversation involuntarily as my stomach churns. I shouldn't be this attractive to my students, ever. But, something Zayn says on the page stirs in my mind. 

"... I honestly can't fucking wait to get my ass back in this shithole after school..."

Well, shit. 

"Zayn, Louis..." I exhale stiffly and rub my temples. The class looks from me to them fearfully, and I don't think I've seen Niall so serious. 

"Sir?" Kim murmurs. 

"Yes, Kim." 

"Maybe we should all chill out. There's like, too much happening for anyone right now. I know what I'm about to say is the understatement of the year, but uh," She clears her throat and minimizes under the weight of Zayn and Louis's stares. "This escalated too quickly."

"Did you know what they were writing?" I ask a little too strongly. Kim shakes her head in denial before she speaks again.

"Who does know what those two are actually capable of," Kim retorts and rolls her eyes. "But you're what, just on your first year of teaching? This class period's going to give you heck."

I sigh and watch Zayn soften whilst glaring at Kim. It's more of a brotherly one, one where he trusts her more than anything. Then, as sudden as it came onto his face, it's gone. Luke and Callum shift in their seats as silence takes reign over the room. My mind's gears lurch with confusion and frustration until my backup generators begin working. 

"Zayn, I expect to see you after class today with Kim, and Louis, you'll be here tomorrow after school."

"But I have football tryouts?"

"Well," My hand slaps the paper onto my desk at the same time as the bell rings. "You should've thought that through. Kim, you come straight after school, and Zayn, I'll talk to you after her."

"Whatever." He snorts and walks out before I can get a word in edgewise. 

x

"Sir?" Kim peers through my doorway.

"Yeah, yeah, come in." Kim saunters in and places her books on the huge table. "So, don't cuss."

"Okay."

"That was easy. So, tell me, what's Zayn's deal?"

"He's just his own person," She shrugs and sits on the table. "Like, he obviously doesn't care what anyone thinks of him, and knows what he wants. Usually, he gets it."

Haaaaaaaa...

"What was on the note?"

"ISS-asking things. I don't know what to do, honestly." I admit to my student. 

"Who said you have to do anything?" She asks. I quirk my head at a confused angle. 

"What do you mean?"

"Break his shell a little, then let him off with a warning. He seems like an asshole, but you really have to understand his predicament." Kim explains quietly as she stares at one of the walls to her left. Maybe she's right. 

"What predicament?" 

"Get him to tell you that." She stands and gathers her books. "Bye Mr...?"

"Liam. I mean, Payne. Mr. Payne." I blurt on my first official year of teaching. 

"Bye Mr. Payne." She laughs smoothly at me whilst I rub the back of my neck. 

"Send Zayn in if he's out there." I say just as she leaves. I see her talk to someone in the lighted hallway, which contrasts with my dark room. What can I say, I hate lights in the afternoon. 

Huge windows let in light while my fingers unfold the paper from this morning. The seemingly endless list of dirty compliments swarm my thoughts stronger than ever, even though they've never left. If I am to be honest, and if Zayn was of age, I'd be hugely flattered. 

Okay, fuck, I am flattered. Flattered so much, that my hard on is increasing again. 

Yes, okay, I have a twinge of liking for the younger boy. What's not to like about him? He's got the entire danger category filled, and I'd be lying if I said that note was completely written by Louis. The dirty things he said about me, the dirty things he wants to do to me, for me, with me. The dirty things I'm okay with him doing, and the dirty things I'm definitely willing to put up with. I've never seen such a magnetic person in my life, but I'm not worried too much. 

"... God, I can only imagine what his tongue tastes like down my throat, Louis. I want him bad, like, fuck do I want him. I don't care how I have to get to, in, or Hell, even on him, but I'll fucking do it. I'll fucking do him...

... Just imagine what he's capable of with his tongue, or what I can make him do with mine. This isn't love - fuck no, it isn't - it's a need. He's such a turn on just being his authoritative self, man..."

"Shit..." I curse in a whisper. My groin is slightly aching, and I feel my neck growing a ring if sweat. 

"Isn't cursing in school a little not allowed?" A grainy voice calls me out. I stand up quickly, but in motivation. 

"Isn't wanting..." I trail off to read words out of context. "The feeling of how my tongue tastes down your throat not allowed?" 

"And you're saying getting off to my words is?" He rolls his eyes snakily. Zayn advances with a shiteating grin on his face similar to a shark. "Don't act like those words didn't get under your skin, Payne." 

I gulp not-so-silently, and switch to my serious façade. Zayn raises a brow at my pokerface, clearly testing how each word sank in. His eyes rake over my body, and stop at my sternum after searing into my crotch, which, I'm glad appears to not be hard. 

"Then again, those words couldn't have gotten under your skin more than I wanted to."

"Zayn," I warn. "This isn't a joke. It's - It's an insult. I don't care what you think of me, or how desperate your hormones make you. You need to understand having a crush of any sort with an adult is wrong." I have no idea where my voice is coming from, but I decide to let it go solo while I crouch in the shadows. 

"Why is it so wrong, when you know it'll feel so right?"

"Because it isn't legal, or commonly right, Zayn." I hiss, and step forward. Zayn smiles further at me like the fucking serpent I'm learning that he is. "Screwing around with a student is fucked up."

"Such a dirty mouth." 

"Stop, Zayn. This isn't happening, and it never will, and I suggest," I pause to push my taller frame into Zayn's. "That you stop now, or else you're not getting off on a warning."

"You're right." He sighs, appearing defeated. I blink, then blink again. And again. 

"Thank you, now you -"

"I'll be getting off on something else." He looks up mischievously through his eyelashes and I feel my crotch stiffen. I hate him for making me so pent up. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him. 

"Zayn, why're you like this?"

"Don't act like you're not gay, too."

"I mean..." I pause and sigh, sliding my butt onto the table again. My elbows prop my torso up on my parted thighs as I look to Zayn. "Why're you so arrogant?"

"Does it matter? You're the teacher and I'm the fucking student. It's best if it stays that way." He growls, suddenly intimidated. 

"You're right, it is best that way." I snap back with a snarl and another rooster-face off. Zayn picks up my theme, and frowns. When he opens his mouth to spew more venom, I butt in. "Have a good day, Zayn."

"I'm not done here."

"For now, you are. It just so happens I have somewhere I need to be, so you're excused early." If only I actually did have somewhere to go. 

"I'm not excused from a class that isn't here, Payne. I'm going to stay as long as I like until you fucking listen, you coward." 

"Wow," I breathe. I step on Zayn's toes until he moves back into the table. When he complies, I push our crotches together and bite my lip to refrain from moaning. My chest pushes his back until his head is on the table, and his hands are on my hips. I let my breaths steam out of the back of my throat and Zayn's fingers tighten on my belt loops. "So fucking arrogant."

"Mhm..." Zayn hums and rolls his hips. 

"Too bad..." I suck my teeth and pry his hands off of me. I envelope them in one of mine and hold them over his head, to which he reacts with a breathy exhale. 

"What's that?"

"I only give out sex to good little boys." I grin with sarcasm and leave him stranded onto the table. I briskly walk out with my keys and briefcase, leaving Zayn alone to lock up. 

Little did I know that would effect me tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really plan on continuing this. It's a w/e kinda thing.


End file.
